Fear Of The Night!
by Princess Silver Stars
Summary: Young teenage girls are disappearing from their beds at night. What happens when Reina is the next victim? Will Kenshin and Reina fall in love? Just read the story. Don't get me wrong. I love Kenshin/Kaoru. Modern Day Japan.


**Story Title:**

**Fear of the Night**

**Summary:**

Young teenage girls are disappearing from their beds at night. What happens when Reina Hikaru is the next victim? Kenshin Himura is a vampire hunter for hire, who is hunting the vampires who are taking the girls. But when Reina receives a note saying that she will be next. She hires Kenshin Himura the vampire hunter for hire. Kenshin must protect Reina from harm with his life. But while he is risking his life for her will love work its magic on the two. When Reina gets hurt between Kenshin protecting her and the vampires trying to capture her and turn her into one of them. When Kenshin sees Reina get hurt; will he change into "Battousai the Manslayer" and kill the vampires in order to save Reina's life. Or will he lose his life in the process of saving Reina's life. Has Reina developed feelings for Kenshin Himura? Stay Tuned!!!

**Characters:**

Reina Hikaru ~ (Sanoske's adopted sister)

Kenshin Himura ~ (Vampire Hunter for Hire)

Sanoske Sagura ~ (Reina's older Brother)

Kaoru Kamiya ~ (best friend)

Sayuri Natsuko ~ (second friend) Sayuri and Kasumi are twin sisters

Kasumi Natsuko ~ (third friend)

Grandmother ~ (Kasumi and Sayuri's grandmother)

**Evil Vampire:**

Udo Jin-e

**Song: (I don't own this song.)**

Reina's song: Gotta Go My Own Way

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Rurouni Kenshin_ or any of the characters. The rightful owner is _Nobuhiro Watsuki_. I also don't own any of the _songs_ that I might use. Any material that I may use, belongs to their rightful owners. The only thing that I own is the story plot.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Rough Draft:**

It was just another normal day in the small town of Sacred Jewel or so the people thought as they went about their normal lives. Unaware of the danger that was about to descend upon them in the dead of the night. It was a bright and sunny day, and the people of Sacred Jewel were out running earns.

Reina was in her room getting ready for school when her older brother called up to her from the kitchen. "Reina, are you ready yet?" he yelled up to her. "I'll be right down," she yelled as she grabbed her backpack and ran downstairs to the kitchen and dropped her bag on the floor and sat at the table and ate her breakfast. Sanoske looked at adopted sister and smiled as he finished his breakfast and placed his dishes in the sink and went and grabbed his back pack. Reina finished her breakfast and did the same as her brother and ran and grabbed her back pack and went to the front door and slipped on her shoes and waited for her brother outside. As they walked to school; Reina saw a few of friends from school. "Kaoru, Sayuri, Kasumi...wait up you guys," she called out to them as she left her brother and ran to catch up with them. Kaoru and the others stopped and turned around to see Reina running toward them. "Reina, have you heard about the strange things that are happening at night," Kaoru said as they continued walking. "No, I haven't heard anything. Why, what's happening?" Reina asked looking at them. The girls stared at her in shock and disbelief. "You mean you haven't heard of teenage girls disappearing from their beds at night," Sayuri said as they walked into the school building and to their lockers to get their books for class.

Reina opened her locker and grabbed her books and waited for her friends to go to class. "Does anyone know how and why the girls are disappearing?" she asked as they walked into their class. The girls shook their heads sadly. "I told my grandmother last night. Does she know why all the girls are disappearing? But all she could say was not again...not again," Kasumi said as she and the others sat in their seats. "I hope someone finds out what's going on before another girl disappears," Reina said as she looked out the window as class began to start. After school that day, as Reina and her friends were at their lockers. "Kasumi, do you think that your grandmother will tell us why the girls are disappearing?" she asked as she closed her locker. "I think she will tell us. I was going to go over to her house after school" Sango said as she closed her locker. As the girls started to leave the school, Reina wasn't paying much attention to where she was walking. She bumped into a young man and fell to the ground. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you alright? I apologize for running into you. By the way my name is Kenshin Himura," the young man said as he held out a hand to Reina. "No it's my fault. I wasn't paying attention as to where I was walking," Reina said as she took his hand as he helped her to her feet. When she was finally back on her feet. She finally got a look at the young man. He had violet eyes and red hair that was tied back in a ponytail. He was wearing jeans and a black t-shirt. "I couldn't help but over-hearing your conversation. You were saying something about girls disappearing at night," Kenshin said as he looked at Reina. Reina turned and looked at her friends then looked back at Kenshin. "Uhm, yeah, we were. We were wondering why the girls are disappearing at night. We were on our way to see Sayuri and Kasumi's grandmother," she said as she looked at him. Kenshin looked at each of the girls nodding his head. "I was just wondering if I could join you. I wouldn't mind knowing why the girls are disappearing also," he said as he looked at the sky and saw that it was going to rain soon. Reina and her friends huddled in a small circle and thought about letting Kenshin come along with them. Reina and the girls turned back to look at Kenshin with a small on their face. "Of course you can join us Kenshin," Reina said as she grabbed his hand and started walking in the direction of Sayuri and Kasumi's grandmother's house. Kenshin blushed slightly when Reina grabbed his hand and caught him by surprise. Reina's friends looked at her then to each other. The girls ran to catch up to them with a smile on their face.

They walked a few blocks until they reached the girls grandmothers house. "Hey there's her house," Sayuri said as she pointed to a house on a hill. "Well what are we waiting for," Kaoru said as she started to run up the hill. The others laughed and ran after her. They reached the front door and Kasumi rang the door bell. "Who is it?" a voice called from behind the door. "It's me grandma. It's Kasumi. I brought some friends. We wanted to ask you some questions," Sayrui said as she waited for her grandma to open the door. They heard the door unlock and her grandma opened the door to let them in. "Kasumi, Sayuri dear, how are you? You said that you and your friends wanted to ask me something," her grandma said as they followed her into the living room where a warm fire was warming the room. "We were wondering if you could tell us why all the girls are disappearing?" Reina said as she sat in a chair by the fire. Kenshin stood on the other side of the chair and the others either sat on the floor or in a chair. "I had a feeling that was your question," she said as she sat in her rocking chair looking at each of them. "Well, let me see now. It all started when I was your age. All of the girls in our school started to disappear. Then all of the girls in my class also started to disappear. One night I got a call from my best friend's mother saying that she wasn't in her bed. She asked if I knew where she was. I told her that I didn't know but that I would look for her," she said as she closed her eyes taking a few breaths. "So I pulled on my shoes and grabbed a jacket and ran out of the house. I ran up and down the street looking for my friend. I finally found her; but as I got closer. I could tell that she was already dead. I turned to go back home and there was this scary man. He just stood there staring at me. I turned and ran in the other direction. I ran up a hill. I ran so hard that by the time I got to the top of the hill, I collapsed to my knees. I could barely breathe as I looked down the hill. I heard something in the sky and looked up and there he was. He started to descend down toward me fast. I was so scared that I couldn't move. I just covered my head. I thought I was done for. Then when I didn't feel a thing. I looked up and saw a man standing in front of me holding this long sword. He pointed his sword straight at the guy and said some words and then the scary man fell to the ground and didn't move. I slowly got to my feet and walked toward the scary man thinking he was dead but the man with his sword stopped me. He said his name Soujiro Hiko the Vampire Hunter. Then he pointed to teh name on the ground and said that his name was Udo Jin-e," she said as she stared into the flames of the fire place. Then looked back at everyone.

Reina looked over at her friends and then she turned slightly in her chair to look at Kenshin. "Kenshin, what's wrong?" she asked as she placed her hand on his arm with a frown upon her face. Kenshin was startled from his thoughts when he heard her voice then felt her hand on his arm. "What!? Oh I'm sorry, I must of zoned out. Did you say the man who saved you that night? His name was Soujiro Hiko and the vampire's name was Udo Jin-e?" Kenshin asked as he looked at Sango's grandmother waiting for her answer. Sango's grandmother was surprised as to why this young man wanted to know the name of the man who had saved her from certain death and teh name of the vampire. Reina and her friends looked confused when Kenshin had asked about the names of the vampire hunter and the vampire. "Yes," she said as she looked at him. "Why do you ask young man?" she asked Kenshin. "Because Soujiro Hiko is my master. He's been training me so that I may fight Udo Jin-e. My master had told me once that he knew that one day that vampire would come back to kidnap teenage girls again and said that. I have to be ready to fight him," Kenshin said looking into the fire. "Well, we had better get home before it starts to rain," Sango said giving her grandma a kiss on the cheek. As they were all walking out the front door, Sayuri's grandma handed her and her sister two umbrellas. Kasumi handed the other umbrella to Reina but she shook her head. "I don't need it. Here Kenshin, you can use it," Reina said as she handed him the other umbrella. Kaoru, Sayuri and Kasumi lived in the opposite direction of where Reina lived. "See you later guys," she said as she turned and started to walk home. "Kenshin, which way do you live?" Kaoru asked him as she opened the umbrella since it had started to rain. "I live in the direction that Reina's going," Kenshin said as he also opened his umbrella. "I'll see you girls later. Try to get home before you get soaked," he said as he started walking the way that Reina had gone earlier. Reina put her hands in the pockets of her jacket. She didn't know that Kenshin was following her. She started to hum a song that was stuck in her head. Then she started to sing the song out loud as she was walking home. She kept on walking not watching where she was going and she tripped over the sidewalk scrapping her knees. Kenshin ran toward her as she kept singing. "Reina, are you alright?" he asked as he held out his hand. She nodded as she took his hand still singing. She blushed letting go of his hand looking away. She tried to walk but winced because of the pain. But she wouldn't let Kenshin know that she was in pain. She tried to keep singing as Kenshin walked beside her.

They finally made it to her house. She stuck her hand in her jacket pocket and pulled out her house key and unlocked the door. "Would you like to come in?" Reina asked as she took off her jacket hanging up and dropping her back pack on the counter. "Sure, thank you." Kenshin said as he walked in. "I'll be right back. I want to get out of this uniform." She said as she ran up to her room to change. A few minutes later she came back down wearing a light pink shirt and a black skirt. "I guess my brother isn't home yet. He's usually home before me..." she said as she handed him a drink. Outside you could tell that the storm was getting bad. Reina walked over to the window to look outside when a loud crack of thunder sounded over the house. The lights flickered a little bit then the power went out completely. Reina tried to find her way over to where Kenshin was but tripped over something hard and cry out as she fell. Kenshin had heard her cry out and got to her before she could hurt herself anymore. He had found a few candles and lit them. "Reina, I'm gonna try and turn the power back on. Can you stay right here?" he asked her as he looked at her in the dark. "Yes Kenshin, I'll stay right here. I promise..." she said as she tried to find the couch to lay on it until he came back. She lay on the couch rubbing her arms. She started to fall asleep waiting for him. Awhile later she awoke to a loud crashing sound coming from upstairs. She got up and called out. "Kenshin, is that you up there?" she walked to the stairs and started to walk up them when a dark figure appeared at the top. She looked up and screamed as the dark figure came descending down the stairs toward her. She started to fall backwards and hit the floor knocking herself unconscious. The lights came back on and a few minutes later Kenshin walked in. He looked over at the couch where Reina was supposed to be. He looked around for her and finally find her on the floor in front of the stairs not moving and ran over to her. "Reina, Reina, can you hear me?" he picked her up and carried her to the couch and laid her on it. He went to the kitchen and brought back a wet cloth to lay on her forehead. He looked down at her pale face. He checked to make sure there wasn't any broken bones. "Oh m-my head," Reina said softly as she started to regain conciousness. Kenshin was in a chair beside the couch. He had fallen asleep waiting for her to wake up. Reina opened her eyes slowly and tried to sit up. She noticed that Kenshin was asleep in a chair beside the couch. She tried to sit up and winced as a sharp pain shot through her head. "Oww," she said as she placed her hand on the back of her head. Kenshin woke up when he heard her moving around.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Author Note:**

Please leave reviews and comments.


End file.
